


Queens

by kamkanteles



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Harry Osborn Is a Good Bro, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamkanteles/pseuds/kamkanteles
Summary: Peter Parker, was just a normal teenager. Almost normal? That's ok. Not normal at all.Peter is a superhero and a good one. He saves people from burning buildings, pulls cats out of trees, helps ladies cross the street, and of course catches bad guys.But he has a secret that he, the boy who keeps all the secrets, doesn't know. The one that will completely change his life, even more than the radioactive spider that bit him.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Loki & Thor (Marvel), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Nick Fury/Maria Hill, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark/ Pepper Potts, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 27





	1. At the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [QUEENS](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/767916) by JuliaFwr. 



November 15, 2000.

Mary was running through the streets of New York City, okay she was a little distracted and was a little late for work. But she was still one of the best at what she did and that gave her certain privileges.

\- Mary Lewis!

The woman turned and saw none other than Richard Parker, standing there in the doorway waiting for her. Obviously he would be waiting for her. No one but Richard Parker was getting on Mary's nerves, he said he didn't want to give her any more privileges, and he was keeping his promise to the letter.

\- Doctor Parker. - Mary spoke up as she walked past Richard to the staff room to get her coat.

\- Late. Late again. That's the fourth time this week.

Richard sighed as he leaned against the cabinets looking at Mary who rolled her eyes. They picked on each other at work but were actually great friends.

\- You know? - Mary let out a tired sigh. - I went to the shelter and was told that I had a "better chance" if I was married. It's not enough that I want more than anything to be a mother, I have to have a man to be able to have my child.

\- But what about that guy you were going out with?

The woman laughed at her friend while she put her things away in the closet and put her glasses on her face.

\- Anthony? Never in my life would he marry me or anyone else.

\- All right, then. I have a proposition for you.

Mary stared at Richard in confusion as the two of them walked down the halls of Oscorp Industries.

\- I confess I'm curious. Come on, tell me.

\- So, you know that my mother always wanted grandchildren. - Mary nodded in agreement, indicating for Richard to continue. - Since Ben can't have children and I'm gay, she's kind of given up hope of grandchildren. Just as you want to be a mother, I want to be a father, and we'd never have anything romantic. What do you think about having a son or daughter?

Mary immediately heard Richard's proposal, he's going crazy, were the exact words that went through Mary's mind but soon the image of a little boy with black hair and brown eyes invaded her mind, she really wanted to be a mother. She looked around to make sure of that and sighed in agreement to her friend who gave her a strong hug quickly.

\- If it's a boy I choose the name!

Richard let go of Mary and put his arm around her shoulders, who laughed at his friend's excitement. Yes, they would be parents. Strangely enough the idea of raising a child with Richard didn't seem absurd to her, but rather right. He wanted a child, so did she, they were best friends. It couldn't be any better.

December 2, 2000.

Mary was staring at the pregnancy test on the sink. Actually she was staring at the 10 exams that were on the bathroom floor. She was pregnant. And that child was not Richard's, of that she was sure.

"God, how could I have been so careless?!"

The woman was still seeing Anthony but she always took birth control and used a condom. But for some reason they hadn't used it last time and she couldn't take birth control so her body would be clean before the procedure. One plus one.

Bingo!

She was pregnant with Anthony's child. And that did scare her. Swimming with sharks? Easy. Skydiving? Piece of cake. Now, being pregnant with Anthony Edward Stark's child? Now that was scary.

\- Mary? Are you all right, dear?

The woman snapped out of her reverie when she heard Richard's muffled voice from behind the door. He was there to support her after all, if she was pregnant they would raise the child and Anthony would never know she existed. Mary opened the door with a simple smile showing the positive test, Richard smiled happily and hugged his wife tightly.

\- Are you ready to be the most beautiful mommy in the world?


	2. Harry and Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this translation was the fruit of my Brazilian roots and a strong friendship with Julia.   
> There may still be some errors in continuity or spelling but that's life.

August 10, 2013

It was Peter's 12th birthday. The day. Not that May and Ben were worried, Peter had shown himself to be a very receptive and gentle child. They knew he would understand, but they also knew he would have questions they didn't have answers for. The three of them were eating the special breakfast - pancakes from Peter's favorite confectionery and orange juice. - that May had "prepared". They sat down at the table and were soon talking about what Peter's birthday would be like which had fallen on a Saturday, before May and Ben could call him over to talk little Peter ran to the window as soon as he heard the all too familiar honking of the horn.

\- Uncle! Auntie! Look, Harry's here!

The couple followed Peter outside the house where, Harry Osborn, Peter's best friend, was getting out of the black car and running toward his excited friend.

\- Happy birthday, Pete!

Harry spoke excitedly as he hugged his friend tightly, Peter in turn only laughed at Harry's attitude. They had been best friends since, well, since always. Peter smiled and broke away from Harry, who put his arm over Peter's shoulders.

\- Thanks, Haz!

\- Aunt May! Uncle Ben! Harry said greeting the elders who smiled at the pair that were now talking animatedly about the plans for Peter's special day.

\- Ransom, remember that anything at all you can call me or Ben. I don't want to have to find Pete in the hospital emergency room again.

The man named Ransom looked down at May, remembering the day Harry and Peter went skateboarding and ended up getting run over, and thankfully the driver stopped in time to avoid causing more damage than a broken arm for Harry and a sprained wrist for Peter because Harry stepped in front of his distracted friend.

\- I will let you know. Mr. Osborn and Mr. Parker, let's get going, we have to get to the park early if you want to hit all the rides.

The two boys celebrated by getting into the car while Ben and May laughed at the situation, for a moment forgetting what they would have to tell the boy later. Harry and Peter sat down on the leather seat, buckled their seatbelts, and soon the driver was taking them to the park. The drive was filled with jokes and birthday songs sung by Harry. Even though it was his birthday, Peter knew that next time Harry wouldn't be with him, Norman was sending him to boarding school in Switzerland. But he wanted to enjoy as much time as possible with his best friend, and they did. Peter and Harry enjoyed themselves until after the park closed.

\- I'll miss you, Haz.

Peter said hugging Harry on the side as they were in the car, Harry smiled looking at his friend. The two of them were smiling at each other. Ransom watched the pair in the rearview mirror, he liked to see little Osborn with Parker, he knew very well that Harry had friends in high school but that he didn't really like them and that young Parker seemed to be Harry's only real friend.

\- Promise that we will always be best friends forever.

Harry raised his hand and crossed his little finger with Peter's, both boys smiled as they settled into the seat. The kids were tired and fell asleep as soon as they closed their eyes on the way to Queens they passed out from sleep.

December 5, 2000

Mary tapped her foot nervously on the marble floor of the hall of Stark Manor. She was anxious, she wanted to end everything she once had with Anthony, she wanted to set the record straight and move on.

\- Mary Lewis! Always good to see you.

Mary looked up to see Anthony coming down the ivory stairs in a ruby red robe opening his arms to the chestnut who smiled nervously as she went to hug the man.

\- Anthony! Very nice to see you too.

Anthony smiled sideways putting his hands on Mary's waist who stepped back slightly making Anthony wonder, normally Mary would approach him and not step back.

\- Have you come to pay me one of those visits, Mary?

Anthony asked Mary as he let go of the woman and walked to the kitchen with Mary following him.

\- No. And that's just what I wanted to talk to you about.

Anthony shook his head at Mary indicating that she should continue what she was saying while he poured whiskey into a glass.

\- I'm engaged, Anthony. I'm getting married.

Anthony choked on the news and only then did he notice his wife's hand, seeing the ring that stood out.

\- Congratulations. Who's the lucky guy? - Anthony asked sarcastically and Mary rolled her eyes at him laughing.

\- Richard. Parker. We're getting married at Christmas and I wanted you to come.

Mary spoke to Anthony, causing him to laugh out loud as he sat down on a stool near the bar while Mary continued to stand behind him.

\- Sorry Mary, but I'm not the type to go to weddings, especially of ex-lovers.

Anthony's voice dripped with derision as Mary rolled her eyes and pulled on the man's shoulder, turning him to face her.

\- Wow. Ex-lover, that hurt, Stark.

Mary spoke sarcastically as Anthony got up from the bench and approached Mary who stared at him confused and feeling her heart race.

\- I want to know, what are you going to do? Because I know you still love me, your body says so.

Anthony whispers in Mary's ear and shivers in his husky, deep voice, Stark's fingers slide down Mary's arms as she tries to hold her pose. She hated the fact that she was still affected by him. Mary pushed Anthony firmly away.

\- I just came to say that this - Mary pointed at her and Anthony who was still smiling sarcastically. - It's over!

Mary said, leaving the kitchen and walking to the front door, but was stopped by Anthony who grabbed her wrist and stopped her a few steps from the door.

\- I know you love me. What are you going to do, cut me out of your heart?

Anthony asked, trying to intertwine his fingers with Mary's, who took advantage of that situation and released her grip on Anthony's wrist and walked to the door, turning to Stark who was following her with an almost sad look on his face.

\- I'll rip you off my chest, even if I have to die along with you. - Mary spoke in a choked voice, fighting the tears that wanted to come out. She still loved Anthony with all her strength, but he couldn't know that.

\- I'm going to kill that love inside of me.


	3. Back in NYC

April 21, 2016

Peter was rushing to his house, after his Uncle Ben had died he and May had moved into an apartment since the house was too big for the two of them. Peter had missed his schedule with his patrol and then got lost with his pep talk with Harry about him moving back to New York. It had been years since Peter had seen Harry, at least not in person even though Harry had insisted several times that Peter go visit him in Switzerland or whatever country he was in. Of course, they talked daily on the Internet, but in the end they were best friends.

Harry and Peter. For May it had always been that duo, she had known Harry since he was a child and treated him as if he were her nephew.

She had always seen Harry and Peter coming home from school together, Harry and Peter running around the house while playing at being skulls, Harry consoling Peter at Ben's funeral. But after a few years it had gone from Harry and Peter to Peter and Ned, Ned was always going to their house so May got used to the boy but she still missed running her hands through Peter's brown hair and Harry's blond hair on Saturday mornings when she woke them up in the living room after they had spent the night watching old movies.

\- Aunt May? - Peter asked as he came out of the bathroom drying his hair. She stared at her nephew in confusion, she hadn't noticed him there.

\- What time did you get in, dear?

May asked looking at the oven and seeing that the chicken was burning, the woman grabbed her glove and took the pan out of the oven and put it in the sink while waving the cloth to clear the smoke.

\- There isn't much time. I'll order a pizza, how about it?

Peter said half laughing as he threw the towel over his shoulder and May pointed at him.

\- Did you talk to Harry today, Peter?

May said putting her thumb in her mouth as she watched her nephew pick up the cell phone and type something while raising her gaze to her aunt.

\- Yes I did, Auntie. - Peter saw May become anxious and mentally rolled his eyes. - He already told you he's coming back, right?

\- Of course he did! I'm so happy! - May clapped her hands as she went to sit on the couch, Peter laughed and went to sit next to his aunt who turned on the TV on some program. - I just don't know if he'll want to drive from Manhattan to Queens for movie night. Besides, you'll have to tell Ned about Harry.

He had avoided talking about Harry to anyone, after all, he was Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn the owner of Oscorp. And Peter Anthony Parker was his best friend. Parker always kept it a secret, he didn't want people to think he was just another gold-digger.

\- I will tell, I promise. Tomorrow I'll tell Ned, okay? Now let's concentrate on the show until the pizza comes.

The two of them focused on the TV, which was replaying an episode of Friends. They both laughed as the episode went by, and in the middle of the episode the pizza arrived, so they ended the night eating pizza on the couch and watching the show.

×× ××

Peter woke up with his alarm clock and immediately went to get ready, listening to the playlist of the day that started with Happy by Pharell Williams making Peter start to sing the song while brushing his teeth. The boy danced while he changed clothes and made his bed, before the second alarm rang Peter was already in the kitchen eating his breakfast and kissing May to go catch the subway. As soon as Peter left the building he saw a very nice sports car that he didn't know which one it was but he was pretty sure that it was very expensive. From inside the car jumps a blond boy with dark glasses and leather jacket pointing to Peter who immediately recognized those half-blond half-red hair and immediately tried to go to him and hug him.

\- Petee!

Harry hugged his friend tightly, making the brown man laugh and then walk away from him confused. As the two of them got into the car, obviously the only one with a driver's license was Harry.

\- Aren't you supposed to arrive only at the end of the month, Haz?

Harry laughed, buckling his seat belt and starting the car, causing Peter to buckle his seat belt quickly as the blond left the front of the apartment and drove down the streets of Queens attracting attention.

\- I wanted to surprise you, Pete. Did you like it?

\- Of course I did, Haz. But where are we going?

Peter asked as Harry lifted his sunglasses and pinned back his bangs. Peter stared at his confused friend, he had gotten into the car without knowing where they were going. That was strange. Harry took Peter's backpack off his lap and threw it in the back seat, making Peter stare at him in amazement while getting a laugh in response.

\- Oh yeah! I'll drive you to high school, even though I think you could have skipped years like me and been in college. High school is a waste of your time, Pete.

Peter rolled his eyes, again at that conversation. Peter knew he could go to college but he didn't want to be any more different than he already was. He was a superhero who didn't even have a costume and could spin webs. Harry on the other hand was already in college, the two of them went the whole way talking. From Queens to Midtown it was a good few minutes by car, at a traffic light Harry leaned over the seat taking a series of bags and giving them to Peter who didn't understand anything.

\- I brought it from Paris for you. It's nothing exaggerated, just ordinary clothes.

\- I think it's good not to be overdone. Last time you brought me "ordinary clothes" they were HUGO BOSS suits and you only took them back because I said I would give them to a beggar.

Peter spoke as Harry rolled his eyes at his friend and shoved Peter's shoulder, Harry laughed as Peter put the bags on the floor.

\- Go ahead and open it, you idiot.

Peter laughed and opened the bags one by one, there were some sweatshirts with scientific puns, two pairs of sneakers and a black jeans jacket with fur inside that Peter was saving up to buy.

\- I... I can't accept.

Harry cut Peter off, making a loud "shush! Peter always did that, not accepting Harry's gifts.

\- Yes, you will. Man, that all-star of yours must be three years old. - Peter got ready to interfere with Harry, who kept talking. - And if you don't, I'll buy more and burn all your clothes just to make sure you wear the ones I bought you.

Harry was very stubborn and Harry was one of the only people in the world, maybe in the universe, who could make Peter Parker accept a present in less than 20 minutes.


End file.
